guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Guilds of Historica Eurobricks Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Who has the administration rights for this Wiki? Hey, just wondering who has the administration rights, and has changed the color pallette? Who ever did should change the color of links as they currently show up the same as normal text. I just discovered that I had admin rights so I was trying out the different options. Now a question. Do you guys want me to just revert to the original or do you want to spice the site up a bit like this: Forgotten Realms. If you want to spice the site up more then I will need to make someone admin that knows how to add templates to our page as wikia stock options are extremely limited. I wasted half the day yesterday trying to add some templates but I could never get them to work exactly like I wanted them to. That would be cool to have a template related to GoH. Not sure who knows how to do it. I just said something because we lost link colors, I am fine with the color changes, just think we needed something to make the links noticable (just classic blue works fine for those) Ahh, ok--that makes sense where the changes came from. I was more surprised about the Admin thing, since I couldn't find out who previously held the title (I think the previous admins became inactive). I am fine with keeping the look for now--at least since you changed the color of the links to brown, which greatly helps. I would like to be an admin to help out and make changes. I don't have much experience with templates, but I've used them before--the hardest thing is making the first one, since you can copy it to other pages afterwords. '' ''~Captain Nemo/Julius No '' ''Forgotten Realms wikia has a lot of good templates that we can easily modify but we have to copy them to the GoH wikia in order to use. It is supposed to be easy but I couldn't find the doc page I was supposed to be adding info to. Mikel Kalores (talk) 01:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm. Ok, I'll look into it and see what templates they have that we could use. I assume character ones are the most needed, and really just something to make everything uniform and easy to navigate. '' ''~Nemo '' Hi, I can help creating new pages and stuff like that, I have experience on Wookiepedia and SWX.it (similar to Wookiepedia). If you need me contact me. d:-)) ''~Wedge09/Raih Sienar ''You can give me admin privledges if you want, that way we spread it out. I have done some Wiki stuff before, and I was the admin on the Kaliphlin Wiki we started before this one. ''- Skaforhire (princeofska)